Uncertainty
by RuruIchi
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita kelewat singkat yang sangat twisted(?) tentang Youmu, Cirno, dan Sanae yang tiba-tiba ditangkap sama mafia. Warning! AU, OC, gaje-ngeness -w-


Saya tau, kalau fic ini terlalu gaje untuk dikirim kesini. Tapi apa boleh buat, cuma cari sedikit kerjaan setelah di minta (baca: dipaksa) buat segera menyelesaikan proyek yang lain, mengingat bentar lagi UTS. (*DEMI APAAAAAAA?!)

Ehem, ini cerita singkat pertama saya di fandom Touhou ini, jadi tolong maklumi sampah yang satu ini ya. (*sekalinya bikin juga malah langsung tema gelap kayak gini, cuma minjam chara Touhounya doang -_-")

Ehehehehehehehe (*maksudnya apa pula ketawanya begini? ==")

.

.

.

* * *

**Touhou Project**

**(The Real World version)**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama, Angst(?)**

**Warning: AU, OC (Chiza & Hizu Reimnnov), OOC (maybe), GAJE, NGGAK NYAMBUNG, Mafia scene(*whaat?)**

* * *

**I**

**.**

**Dunia hitam itu luas, bahkan mungkin melampaui batas logika yang ada.**

.

.

.

Chiza, anggota dari mafia elit Italy, Reimnnov, sedang dilanda depresi berat gara-gara berantem sama kakak nya, Hizu, dan kini berakhir nyasar di depan sebuah kuil bernama kuil Moriya di tempat asing bernama desa Gensokyo.

Di sisi lain, Cirno, anak angkat detektif ternama Hitsugaya, lagi nge-galau karena ditinggal dinas sang bapak ke Russia.

Sementara Youmu yang disuruh belanja sama masternya, Yuyuko, malah menemukan sebuah dompet berisi identitas seorang Mafia. Kenapa ia bisa tau kalau itu milik mafia?

Siapa yang tidak kenal keluarga mafia Scarlet?

Nama kelompok kriminal asal Eropa Tengah itu telah tenar di mancanegara. Buronan semua penegak hukum, bagi yang bernyali baja, tentu.

.

Lalu mereka bertiga bertemu di kuil Moriya dan bertemu dengan miko disana, Sanae yang lagi asyik nyapu.

.

.

Siapa yang menyangka, bahwa ini semua bukanlah kebetulan. Atau ini memang kebetulan yang terlampau sial?

.

.

.

.

**II**

**.**

**Hitam, gelap tak tertembus setitik berkas cahaya. Selama kau percaya bahwa itu memang 'kegelapan', tak ada alasan untuk mengelak darinya.**

.

.

.

Sanae memandang sosok ketiga gadis yang datang ke kuilnya dengan tujuan yang nyaris sama.

Chiza meminta 'ketenangan' untuk batinnya yang tengah tertekan. Cirno berdoa supaya ayah angkatnya bisa cepat pulang. dan Youmu meminta petunjuk untuk menemukan pemilik dompet secepatnya agar isinya bisa selamat dari mata matre Yuyuko.

Sanae sebagai miko yang (berusaha sok) bijak, menyarankan agar mereka melempar koin dahulu sebelum berdoa agar harapan mereka terkabul.

merelakan recehan senilai 10 yen, saat jari menjentik untuk melempar koin, sebuah letupan senjata menyerempet hingga membelokkan jalur lemparan hingga menabrak dentang lonceng kuil.

Dan pemandangan serba hitam - jas hitam, kacamata hitam, topi fedora hitam - serta kenyataan bahwa mereka dikepung.

.

.

"Kalian berempat, lihat dompetku?"

.

.

Demi apa... urusan tak harus berbuntut pada MAFIA kan?

.

.

.

.

**III**

**.**

**Kotor, menjijikkan, bahkan selangkahpun cahaya tak sudi menapak di dasarnya. Itulah dunia 'hitam'. Selagi kau bisa, LARILAH.**

.

.

Sosok bertopi fedora itu serupanya seorang perempuan muda, tak lebih tua dari Cirno maupun Youmu, Sepantaran Chiza dan Sanae, sepertinya.

Senyum dingin seolah tak mengenal 'rasa', membiarkan ujung bibir melukis seringai sinis. Chiza mengernyit karena senyum serupa brandy manis itu tak beda jauh dari ekspresi beku kakak nya. Gadis di depannya ini sama seperti Hizu, boss mafia.

.

.

"Kembalikan dompetku." tangan menjulur untuk meminta, lebih ke perintah.

"Dan siapa anda?" mimik Youmu dingin tak beda dengan nadanya.

"Remilia Scarlet. Sesuai yang tertera dalam kartu di dalam situ. namun karena kalian tau bahwa aku mafia." moncong HK MP5 yang ditarik dari dalam jas sudah mengadu dalam pandangan. "Aku harus membunuh kalian."

"Oh, tentu kecuali kau, adik 'sahabat lama'. Kau mungkin akan ku ajak jalan-jalan sebelum menyeberang ke sungai kematian. Kupastikan bahwa kakakmu akan sangat bahagia."

.

.

Dan selanjutnya benar-benar serba hitam tak terlihat. Chiza hanya mendecih dan menatap Remilia kesal.

Sanae merasa ini hari buruk karena kematian menjemput dengan cara yang terasa absurd.

Cirno bergidik mengingat mafia adalah organisasi kriminal buronan ayahnya.

Dan Youmu, sekali lagi hanya melemparkan tatapan datar meski ia di sergap tiba-tiba dan di tutup matanya.

.

.

Seharusnya ia biarkan saja uang senilai 2000 euro di dompet itu berada di tangan Yuyuko-sama nya, daripada ia terjebak seperti ini.

.

.

.

JANGAN BERCANDA!

.

.

.

.

**IV**

**.**

**Terlibat didalamnya, bagai serangga yang terjebak dalam jaring laba-laba. Lingkaran setan yang akan terus membayang dalam kekuasaan dan ketamakkan.**

.

.

Youmu harusnya bersyukur, karena permohonannya untuk mengembalikan dompet itu telah terkabul.

Masalahnya, apa ia sudi disekap layaknya barang dagangan yang disimpan dalam gudang di pelabuhan Sicily?

_._

_._

_Hell_, jelas ia tau dengan siapa ia tengah berhadapan.

.

.

Mafia adalah organisasi busuk yang bergelut dalam dunia hitam, selayaknya yakuza. Kelompok licik yang memperdagangkan apapun untuk menghasilkan uang.

.

Disini, bisnis haram berkuasa.

.

Senjata illegal, obat-obatan terlarang, perempuan, sampai organ tubuh seperti kornea mata, ginjal, jantung, liver dan lain-lain.

.

Ia juga tak yakin bisa lepas dari cengkraman mereka dengan tubuh yang masih utuh.

.

.

Sanae hanya diam, ia berdoa semoga dewa mengampuni dosa-dosanya dan menyelamatkannya dari tempat mengerikan ini. Sekilas ia bisa mendengar percakapan penjaga gudang diluar sana (karena dia yang letak di sekapnya paling dekat dengan pintu keluar).

.

.

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan dilakukan _signorina_ Remilia pada gadis-gadis didalam situ?"

"Mungkin bakal dijual di pasar gelap di Amerika atau Venezuela. Kau tau gadis berpakaian miko itu? Aku yakin dia pasti masih perawan."

.

Sanae tak merasa lebih takut lagi selain saat ini, sungguh.

.

Chiza juga diam, berusaha memikirkan cara untuk pergi dari sini dan menghajar Remilia karena seenaknya menangkap dirinya. Persetan kalau nona Scarlet bergelar vampire itu adalah _board member_ untuk Famiglia Reimnnov.

Cirno berusaha tidak menangis, dia panik. Kenapa sebuah kebetulan bisa menjerumuskannya dalam masalah – yang ia anggap – sangat serius. Tak bisa ia bayangkan raut wajah sang ayah angkat saat mengetahui putrinya menjadi tawanan mafia.

.

.

Untungnya segala kelumit pikiran pengap tersebut terpotong oleh suara-suara rusuh dari luar gudang. Lalu gempa kecil yang tercipta tak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah guci keramik asal Cina hingga hancur berkeping-keping, kemudian dimanfaatkan oleh Chiza dan Youmu untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatan tali, selanjutnya membebaskan Sanae dan Cirno.

.

.

Hal yang tak terduga telah terjadi. Pelabuhan selatan Italy itu telah porak poranda oleh pertempuran sengit antara mafia Scarlet dengan polisi Internasional. Rupanya jejak perdagangan illegal mereka telah tercium hingga divisi khusus pasukan Internasional diperintahkan untuk bertolak langsung dari Russia menuju South Italy, demi meringkus sekutu dari mafia Reimnnov itu.

.

.

Cirno langsung berlari dan memeluk Hitsugaya, lalu menangis di bidang dada sang ayah angkat. Satu lagi permohonan terkabul.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki yang nyaris tak terdengar terasa di sepanjang lorong gelap kediaman besar keluarga Reimnnov. Malam telah larut dengan hiasan bulan yang mengintip dibalik jendela besar. Chiza tidak peduli.

Masih ingat doa nya di kuil Moriya waktu itu? Ia menginginkan ketenangan.

Dan ia baru sadar bahwa 'ketenangan' akan ia dapatkan setelah ia membunuh orang yang dibencinya.

.

.

Maka disinilah ia sekarang, di kamar sang boss mafia Reimnnov. Nampak sang target telah terlelap jauh karena kelelahan hingga tak menyadari kehadirannya.

.

.

Dengan sebuah seringai sadis yang tipis terlukis dibibir, ia angkat perlahan gagang _baretta_ ditangannya dengan bidik tepat dikepala sang korban, diantara kedua mata.

_._

_._

_"Goodnight, my beloved sister."_

.

.

.

Suara letusan senjata api sekilas memecah malam di kediaman Reimnnov.

.

.

.

.

THE END(?)

* * *

Oh yeaah... ada Hitsugaya dari fandom sebelah rupanya, jadi bapaknya Cirno. *laugh

Well, mungkin karena saya melihat mereka berdua memiliki kemiripan ya. (*apanya, cuma sama-sama elemen nya es gitu =="), dan dua OC saya muncul jadi mafia disini. Demi apa aku ngerasa kasihan sebenernya sama para chara Touhou nya. #dikeroyok TF

Ehem, sudah saya bilang sebelumnya bahwa ini nggak pantes disebut fanfic, cuma kumpulan kisah ambigu kelewat GAJE doang. #pundung

Tapi setidaknya saya nggak punya hutang(?) lagi. Jadi minna-san, bagi yang sudah membaca ini harap ngasih kesan di kolom review di bawah ini yaa. Arigatou atas perhatiannya. (_ _)


End file.
